


To Intercept Fate Itself

by PulsarNyx



Category: Pokemon Fan Games, Pokemon Rejuvenation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Mega Evolution (Pokemon), Not Beta Read, Pokemon Rejuvenation - Freeform, Selectively Mute Main Character, Sufficiently Advanced Technology, Theorizing on an Unfinished Game, Time Travel Fix-It, Video Game Mechanics, eventual Melia/Venam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulsarNyx/pseuds/PulsarNyx
Summary: This isn't their first journey. Not by a long shot.Through the interference of the mysterious time-travelling duo of Kieran and Freya, Alain is granted memories of seven of their past incarnations during the attack on the S.S. Oceana, gaining knowledge of the grand design of providence and the ways in which it can be subverted. Now, they start their journey through Aevium once more, prepared to fight Team Xen and save their friends from their tragic destinies. Will they succeed? Or will the fate-breaking abilities of the Interceptor prove not enough?Time Travel Fix-It is my favorite tag. Pokemon Rejuvenation is my favorite pokemon game. This is a self-indulgent fic that I write in my spare time. Updates irregularly.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. prologue: the stars, falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two surfboarding time travellers fulfill a promise to a friend.

**XRNS-M813 Data Log No. 5124**

> System booting up...

> Main Project Update: Project Ark Completion at 73% Completion

> Firmware Update 12.01.13 installed with 3 errors!

> Resolving errors...

> Error resolution complete [Total Time: 3.9 seconds].

> _User103 [Kieran] has logged on._

 ~~> Alert! Unauthorized user detec ~~[CANCEL]

> User103 has requested access to [Project Red String] with SCL 3

 ~~> print: Error! You lack the necessary security clearance to access this project. Your attempt to access this project has been logged and will be rep~~[CANCEL]

> User103 has requested access to [Project Red String] with SCL 5

> print: Access Granted!

> Microphone input detected: _"... sure about this?"_

> Error: Command not recognized

> Microphone input detected: _"... thought you were getting soft there, Freya."_

> Error: Command not recognized.

> Disk drive inserted: _RKSFairyMemory_ [17.8 PB]

> User103: execute C:\Projects\RedStringofFate\WhtsnkPrtcl.exe

> [Whitesnake Protocol] opened

 ~~> Alert! Unauthorized user detected! Activating R ~~[CANCEL]

> WhtsnkPrtcl.exe: Choose a vessel.

> User103: 5

> WhtsnkPrtcl.exe: Choose a data drive.

> User103: 1

> WhtsnkPrtcl.exe: Which file would you like to import?

> User103: all

> WhtsnkPrtcl.exe: Error! File size exceeds 15PB. File may cause harm to vessel. Are you sure you would like to continue?

> User103: y

> WhitsnkPrtcl.exe: Would you like to use the [Whitesnake Protocol] with all the files present on _RKSFairyMemory_ on Vessel No. 5?

> User103: y

> File transfer start! 

>Alert! Unauthorized user detected! Activating RYQZ-M813 Security System!

> Microphone input detected: "...sake, Freya, the dragon's waking up!"

> Error: command not recognized.

> File transfer 1/7 complete: _Adrest_ _Memory_ [2.5PB]

> File transfer 2/7 complete: _AeroMemory_ [2.5PB]

> File transfer 3/7 complete: _AeviaMemory_ [2.5PB]

> File transfer 4/7 complete: _AevisMemory_ [2.5PB]

> Microphone input detected: "...help would be appreciated!"

> Help menu cannot be opened while Priority 3 File is being executed!

> File transfer 5/7 complete: _AlainMemory_ [2.8PB]

> File transfer 6/7 complete: _ArianaMemory_ [2.5PB]

> File transfer 7/7 complete: _AxelMemory_ [2.5PB]

> [Whitesnake Protocol] completed in _1728_ seconds.

> Microphone input detected: "...down shut down shut down shut down!"

> Shutting down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short prologue, to whet the appetite.
> 
> I'll probably use this page as a table of contents, if this ever gets big.
> 
> I have no idea how long this little project is going to go for, but enjoy it while it lasts.
> 
> #tagme


	2. chapter 0: activation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alain truly awakens after Team Xen attacks the S.S. Oceana.

"Gothitelle, you know what to do".

Alain's head was swimming. _If only I had told Captain Augustus about the explosives. If only I had done more to do something, then this wouldn't have happened..._

The teleportation was supposed to keep them out of commission for a while. They should have seen the passengers get captured, made their way to the hold, and had one last conversation with their mother before admin Nastasia and Piano Lady intervened.

But, for the first time in a thousand timelines, Gothitelle hesitated.

The Xen Grunt held out a Pokeball. "No one's going anywhere, dammit!"

The Mightyena that came out was a measly level 18, freshly evolved with no hope of defeating the superior Gothitelle. However, as the esteemed Professor Birch can attest, even the lowest level Pokemon can prove more than a match for the average person. Gothitelle, caught off guard, was unable to react in time as the slobbering beast bounded towards Alain.

Fifteen feet.

Ten feet.

Five feet.

"Alain!"

The sound of their mother crying out as she released one of her own Pokemon. The sound of Captain Augustus running forward to tackle the Xen grunt to the ground. The sound of the Mightyena, bounding closer and closer, snarling menacingly. It all swirled together as Alain, in a futile effort to escape the charging Pokemon, stumbled backwards, slowly.

_I'm sorry._

Teleport.

The Mightyena was a mere six inches away as Alain's form dissolved into pink light, whisked away to a safer place.

In the back of Alain's skull, something clicked.

* * *

This raid was a mess.

Neved sighed as he waited for Nastasia to finish up below-deck. He and Nastasia were really only there to supervise the grunts, but Nancy's ... daughter? son? ... child had thrown a wrench into the works. He _really_ hadn't expected Crescent to be there either, and Nastasia had been forced to prove Team Xen's strength with the explosives.

Luckily, the Deoxy drones had already been implanted in the ship's structure weeks before, and had time to grow to their full strength. Neved estimated about 80% of the ship's occupants had already been captured - with luck, they could get out of here with minimal casualties and get to Akuwa before the word reached Gearen of the attack.

A sound like a light chime rang out, reverberating through the ship's metal hull, followed closely by a second, deeper sound. Nastasia, crouched over the schematics for their latest Death Wing remodel, looked up in shock. In front of them, a figure teleported into view - Nancy's child, collapsing to the deck as bluish-white swirls of energy surrounded them. The sky, already dark from his Froslass' Blizzard, became pitch black, as storm clouds began to gather into a thick vortex. Neved's heart sank into his stomach.

The streaks of energy went upwards, forming a perfect line into the sky. Before either of the admins had time to react, a bolt of lightning struck the still-prone figure before them. Electrical energy raced outwards from the point of impact, forcing Neved to jump as the wave threatened to burn through his boots. Over the raging storm and waves, he could hear Nastasia cry out in pain.

Blinking the dancing spots out of his eyes, he watched in shock as the figure stood, seemingly unharmed, and raised their arm to the sky.

* * *

_Mortal peril detected! Initiating Whitesnake Protocol..._

_Initiating..._

_Error! Whitesnake Protocol interrupted! 15.7% of memories remain untransferred._

_Completing..._

Alain opened their eyes as the teleportation finished. 

In an instant, they remembered everything. Their many travels through the Aevium region. Their friends, scattered across the four islands. Their fights against Madelis, Neved, Flora, Ryland, and Madame X herself. All of it, dispersing through their brain, percolating into their soul, and reaching across time and space to give them what they had always wanted.

A second chance, to make it right, once and for all.

They were only dimly aware of their surroundings as they got to their feet, facing the two Xen admins before them.

Without a word, they raised an arm to the sky and watched, with bated breath, as a streak of red descended.

* * *

They looked no different from the child Neved had seen at the banquet hall, from behind the security cameras. That stark white hair, those tattered jeans - but those _eyes._ They were the eyes of someone much older than the child that stood before him, eyes that had seen too much but didn't break. The intensity with which the child stared him down - they reminded him of his father, a man who, as a small child, had survived Storm-9. Whenever he spoke of that event, he always had that look in his eyes - eyes that looked past him to see the ghosts at his shoulders.

The distinctive, shrill cry of a Talonflame sounded out through the pouring rain, ripping him from his reverie. Neved felt the Tailwind hit him first, a blustering gale that forced him to catch himself on a railing. As he stood, still gripping the railing lest the Tailwind sweep him to sea, he saw it. Neved recoiled in shock at the sight of the creature - it was larger than any Talonflame he had seen before, with plumage that shone like golden flame. In a single, smooth motion, the child - Alain, was it? - swept their arm around the neck of the incoming Talonflame, using the sudden upwards momentum to pull themselves onto the large bird's back, and in a moment, the two disappeared into the storm.

"NEVED! HELP ME!"

Neved looked up, startled, to see Nastasia hanging off the S.S. Oceana's railing, knocked off by the lightning bolt and drenched to the bone from the sea spray whipped up by Tailwind. He rushed over to pull her up, as the waves soaked into her clothing. She was shaking from the cold and the residual damage from the lightning, but she mustered up the strength to glare at him.

"...not a word." she muttered through gritted teeth, shaking the water from her sleeves. Neved stifled a nervous laugh - the way she spoke reminded him so much of his daughter, and her haughty expression did little to break the resemblance.

He did stop laughing, however, when his pager sounded. There was only one person who would call at this time - Geara and Madelis would be asleep by now, usually, and none of the grunts had access to this line of communication.

His hands were shaking. He took a moment to steel himself and still his hands before taking the pager out of his pocket and placing it, hesitantly to his ear.

"Madame X."

"We need to talk, Neved."

* * *

The ride towards Oceana Pier was relatively smooth - Tesla's Talonflame was an experienced flyer, and the storm calmed significantly as they got further and further away from the S.S. Oceana. It was just what Alain needed to sort through their new memories.

They had lost Ren to betrayal. They had lost Nim to despair. They had lost Valarie, Adam, and Braixen (or Delpha, as they knew her) to forgetfulness. Saki was nowhere to be seen, perhaps tossed into another time by the red-haired traveller. The one thread that tied them together was Crescent, and Alain knew they would have to beat answers out of her if they wanted anything useful.

Of course, that required a strong team of Pokemon (something they would probably have to build up again), or magic.

Alain grimaced. One of their... previous lives? reincarnations? ... had learned a bit of Garufan fire magic from Karen. Quietly, Alain recited the familiar words, and watched as their hands became coated in a bluish-white flame.

_Alright. Good to know that still works. I need all the strength I can get if I want to save everyone._

The Talonflame landed on Oceana Pier with a thud, stopping hard enough that Alain had to grab onto their wings to keep themselves from flying off. Alain pet its head gently, sliding off of it and letting their feet touch dry land.

The earth shook. Alain felt a tremor move up their body and settle just behind their skull, lodged deep within their brain. The sudden shock made them flinch backwards, as a voice began to ring out between their ears.

_Confirmed activation of the Whitesnake Protocol. Memory transfer will continue once vessel reaches Eclysia. Welcome, Alain._

_Calculating..._

_Giving title "SysAdmin" to Alain. Transferring authority over the Interceptor Project to SysAdmin Alain._

_Current energy level of the Interceptor Project is at 3.20% of full capacity (12800Ltn)._

_VCTN.aic assigned to SysAdmin Alain. Commands to VCTN.aic should be prefaced with "VCTN". Say "help" for a list of commands._

Alain didn't realize they were leaning on the Talonflame until the Pokemon's head brushed gently against their face. The Talonflame cooed gently, and Alain swore the giant bird almost looked worried. They gave the Talonflame a reassuring grin.

There was nothing to worry about. They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game Rules:  
> \- Opponents have Normal Mode teams.  
> \- Pokemon Anime Logic applies, because Rule of Cool.  
> \- In honor of their mother, Alain will be using a Fairy monotype team.  
> \- Alain will still try to beat the leaders in order (Venam -> Keta -> Marianette -> Narcissa -> Valarie -> Crawli -> Angie/Kreiss -> Amber -> Erick/Volta/Saki? -> Flora/Florin -> Puppetmaster/Lavender -> Souta/Talon -> Adam -> Ryland -> Saki?? -> Alexandra??? -> Damien??? -> ??????).


	3. chapter 1a: welcome to gearen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alain gets their priorities in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter once because I was going on a weird tangent and twice because I reloaded the page by accident. It just goes to show I need to backup my work more :P
> 
> Critiques are welcome and encouraged.

_> vctn open_ _priorities.txt_

> Opening Notepad...

**People to Save:**

**1.** Mom

 **2.** Nim

\-- was really nice

\-- might end the world if i don't

 **3.** Ren?

\-- that robot thing was really useful

\-- maybe send him to spy on team xen?

\---- my god, im starting to sound like crescent

 **4.** Anju

\-- don't want to fight angie again

\-- would be a useful ally

\-- was also really nice to me

 **5.** Valarie/Saki

\-- just need valarie to break out of isha's bs

\-- what the hell happened to saki?

 **6.** Karen?

\-- need to learn some more magic

\-- maybe can reverse the madness?

\-- would be a useful ally

 **7.** Crescent

\-- who is she?

\-- why does she care about me?

\-- where did she go?

 **8.** Jenner

\-- he didn't deserve to die

 **9.** Keta?

\-- maybe get crescent involved before dranna kills him?

\-- character development for aelita?

\-- _my god im starting to sound like crescent_

 **10.** Souta???

\-- Spacea and Tiempa are assholes.

**Things to Figure Out:**

**1.** Crescent

\-- what's her deal

\-- how does she know ANA

 **2.** Madame X's plan

\-- why did she kill mom

\-- " _Disaster shall be the only known hope in creation of yet another World."_

\-- Theory - the dark prophecy needs to happen before the light prophecy

 **3.** Stormchasers' plan

\-- Spacea and Tiempa are _assholes_.

\-- Who is "Her Majesty"?

\-- Does this have to do with Griselda?

\-- Kasumi?

 **4.** Time travellers

\-- Kieran and Freya

\-- Freya might be current or future Risa Raider

\---- Maybe Zumi or Texen know something?

\-- Kieran was helpful

 **5.** Magnolia Theatre Shapechangers

\-- Punch the one disguised as me in the face

 **6.** The Culvier Clan

\-- Can I recruit them to fight Team Xen?

 **7.** ANA

\-- Where the ever-living _**fuck**_ did Dylan go?

_> vctn fetch help_

_> _[fetch] can be used to obtain [Items] or [Pokemon] from most locations. To use, simply say "> aic fetch [item]"

_> vctn fetch ralts_

> Locating...

> 1 found! Say [details] for location information or [fetch] to fetch!

> _details_

> Ralts (lv. 1) found at [Shadowification Lab]

* * *

"Oh my god! T-tesla?"

Alain looked up, concentration on the Garufan AI broken for a moment. On the other side of Tesla's Talonflame, the sound of a yacht's engine died down, consumed by the intensifying rains. In front of her was the girl from the park, three Fletchlings leaving her shoulders and flitting excitedly around the head of the much larger Pokemon. She could hear the clicking of heels on the pavement as Tesla, presumably, stepped off the boat.

"Yep! Hey, it's nice to meet you!" Alain could _hear_ the smile on her face.

The girl began giggling excitedly and shaking. Alain figured they had a few minutes before they saw them. They closed their eyes and began to think at VCTN again.

* * *

_> fetch_

_> _Fetching... (estimated time frame - 113 seconds)

* * *

"Doug!"

"What?"

"How is the shadowification process going?" 

"I'm getting some weird readings here. It seems that our Ralts is resistant to being altered."

"No matter. Get it done, Doug. We can't afford any more fail..."

"The fuck?"

"W-what's going on?"

"Tube is registering massive temperature increases! Get the grunts in here!"

"Is that a Victini? What the hell is going on, Doug?"

"I-it's taking the Ralts!"

* * *

"Look, it's not safe here. The storm's only going to get worse, and I've a bad feeling about the S.S. Oceana," Tesla let the concern bleed through her smile as she spoke to the Fletchling lass, who looked suitably afraid.

"A-alright miss Tesla. It was nice meeting you!" The lass - Camille, her name was, began running for the Pier Gate, the Fletchlings flittering after her. She and Talonflame watched the girl leave as the rains began to intensify. She turned to her partner Pokemon, who was very obviously sheltering someone under their wing.

"And who's your new friend over here?"

Talonflame angled their wing upward, still shielding the young adult under their wing from the rain. They couldn't have been older than twenty-five, but their hair was already a stark white, and they carried themselves with a strength Tesla had only ever seen in her fellow Elite Eight members. On their left hand, below the teal ribbon on their wrist, sparks like flame danced across their palm. They gave Tesla a shallow wave with their other hand. 

"My name is Alain," they signed. (Tesla's Mieran was a bit choppy, but she got the basics.) "It's nice to meet you, miss Tesla."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Alain. You were on the S.S. Oceana, weren't you? Are you alright?"

They paused for a moment, rubbing their palm with their middle and ring finger as if unsure what to say.

"I'm fine. Xen attacked the boat, but you saved me."

"Team Xen?" At that, Tesla frowned. They had begun to escalate their operations, of course, but to attack a civilian cruise ship was unthinkable. "You're sure of this."

Alain nodded.

Tesla shuddered slightly. "This is new for them. They haven't been very competent for a long time, but now..." she looked to where the S.S. Oceana was beginning to dip below the waves. Under normal circumstances, Tesla's Talonflame should've been able to save at least a couple more people - this attack had been fast and well-planned. "...did you happen to find out why they were there?"

The sparks in Alain's left hand began to fly outward, the warm glow growing into a fiery inferno. Alain, in the middle of their signing, lurched back as a figure emerged from the flame-like projection. An oversized spherical head, with two large ears, pulled up a fiery chain, attached to which was a Ralts.

_Is that a Victini?_

In an instant, the figure disappeared. Alain, who had instinctively pulled their arms up in a huddle, now stood in the rain, holding on to a shivering Ralts. They looked at Tesla with wide eyes. Cuddling the Ralts in their left arm (what kind of monsters would leave scars like that on a Pokemon?), they raised their right to continue signing.

"This is unexpected."

"Where the hell did you get that Ralts? What was that light you were holding?"

Alain looked... scared? Worried? "A friend brought it to me. Xen was doing something to it."

Tesla's blood began to boil. She had heard murmurs of experiments Xen had been performing on Pokemon, locking the doors to their hearts and making them go berserk. Her Talonflame, picking up on her anger, tucked its head under her arm and cooed softly, forcing Alain closer to keep the Ralts out of the rain. The Ralts stayed close to Alain's chest, and she could see it tuck softly into their shirt, horns slightly glowing. 

_Right. If a Ralts'_ _horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly._ If the Ralts trusted Alain enough to keep close to them in such pouring rain, they must be caring enough to, at the very least, provide a good home for it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tesla caught the back end of what Alain had been signing. "I didn't quite catch that, could you say it again?"

"I left my mother on the ship. They said they were after her."

Tesla's heart stopped for a beat, then sunk like a stone. She had never had a mother, and seeing the loss on Alain's face made her feel for the young adult.

"She must be strong, if she raised you."

Alain nodded. They pulled the Ralts closer, trying to make up with what little body heat the had what their emotions couldn't offer.

Tesla tried for a small smile, placing her hand on Alain's shoulder gently. "I'm sure she'll be alright, in the long run."

Another small nod.

They stayed like that for a while, before the intensifying rain began to soak through Talonflame's feathers and they had to find shelter. Tesla walked Alain to the gate, stopping just in front of it.

"If you're ever on Terajuma, give me a visit at Teila Resort. I'll make sure to leave some room for you."

Alain nodded. Setting Ralts gently into their left arm, they gave Tesla a half hug that lasted a bit too long to be called friendly. Tesla didn't mind.

* * *

"Hey there, stranger! Welcome to the Gearen City Lab! What can I get for you today?"

"I'd like to buy a Pokeball, please."

"Sure thing, pal! That'll be 200P."

Alain dug the coins out of their bag, setting them on the counter and taking the Pokeball passed to them. 

"Thank you for your business! Do come again!"

Alain gave a short nod as they made their way over to the front desk, where they could see Jan and Amanda talking. Ignoring them, they veered to the right, to where the Nurse Joy was standing at attention. Rapping against the counter to get her attention, they pulled their free hand up to sign.

"My lord, are you okay, sir?"

They _did_ look like a mess. The lightning bolt (my god, they'd been struck by _lightning_ ) had scored their back with an ashen impact mark, and the sudden impact of the Talonflame had undone the ponytail they usually kept their hair in. They were also soaked to the bone from running to Gearen in the rain.

"Okay. Ralts needs help - really hurt."

Nurse Joy took the Ralts from Alain's arms - or tried to anyway, as Ralts stubbornly hung on to their shirt.

"What happened to it?"

"Unsure - found it like this. Looks escaped from a bad place."

"Well, it looks pretty well imprinted on you. It'll probably be calmer if you come with, anyway. Are you its trainer?"

"Not officially."

"That's alright. Just come to the back, and we'll figure someth..."

On their left, a door burst open, much too soon. A girl, pale of skin and dark of hair, stumbled out, clutching a long staff and what looked like a key-ring. Her eyes locked onto Alain much to quickly as they realized they recognized her.

_Witch?_

"You!" she shouted. Alain could see both Jan and Amanda turn towards the shout, Amanda clocking her as Witch threw the items to them. They managed to nab the ring of cards ( _EV Training Passes, they recognized_ ), but the staff clattered to the ground, missing Nurse Joy and the healing machine. "Some red-haired chick told me to give these to you! Good day!" Witch slammed the magnetic door shut, leaving Alain in stunned silence.

"...ah, that's Witch. What she's given you there," Joy pointed at the ring of cards, "is quite valuable. You might want to hang onto that."

Alain nodded and walked around the counter, nearly tripping over the staff Witch had thrown to her. It was made from three thin branches of a flexible, light wood, wound around what appeared to be a solid silver core. At its tip, a clear quartz crystal in a spiral cage began to glow a light bluish-white. Attached was a leather strap - so it could go around their shoulders, they reckoned. "Oh, hey! You're the new trainer from the S.S. Oceana - Alain, right?"

Amanda, a worried expression on her face, sat on the counter, while her brother just sort of leaned on a pillar behind her. Alain ignored the question and rushed forward, scooping Amanda into a full-bodied hug.

The hug's purpose was twofold. One, it confirmed to her that Amanda had not been replaced by a robot yet, or at least, the robot still felt human - useful information nonetheless. Two...

 _> vctn send [Flora] [Folded Note] nearest_ _nearest_

A small burst of light, visible only to Alain, consumed the note they'd tucked in their bag. At the same time, the same note flared into existence in Flora's back pocket, as the sleep-addled girl walked out the building with the eccentric professor.

Satisfied with their work, Alain took to embracing Amanda closer, clutching at her hair and back to make _extra_ sure she hadn't been replaced yet. She felt soft, and hugged them back with strength that belied their relationship as near-strangers. 

"I heard about what happened with on the ship. You alright there, pal?"

Alain nodded.

"That's good to hear. Jenner's talking with his daughter right now, he should be ready soon."

* * *

_Hey there, Bladestar._

_I get it. The Badlands are terrible. Cassandra's a bitch. But that's no reason to go V for Venipede and kill innocents in your quest for vengeance. Would Rune want this? What about Florin? What about your father?_

_I know you have a heart somewhere in there. It doesn't need to end like this, Flora._

_~A_

* * *

It was nearly forty-five minutes before Jenner was ready.

In that time, Joy had healed Alain's Ralts, and Alain had made him properly theirs. Jan had taken the liberty of showing them the technology required to do the gym challenge, and they had gone and EV Trained Ralts. Now, the four of them were sat at the corner table, eating mystery food Amanda had gotten from the Underground. They had to admit it was quite alright, even if Ralts didn't like it that much.

"Fucking finally," Amanda growled, as the magnetic door unlocked with a click. Her mood had gone from optimistic to hopeful to extremely annoyed as the minutes ticked by. Following closely behind her, Alain (and Arin the Ralts) watched as she jumped the counter and slammed the door open, as much as one could slam a sliding door. Hopping after her, Alain could see the look on Jenner's face (startled) as Amanda began to tear into him about how _irresponsible_ it was to just ghost on an appointment, especially one with a prospective trainer. Alain spent the entire rant cuddling into Ralts.

"...urgent meeting that required my full attention, Amanda. I'm sorry, but that's just how things are sometimes."

"...look, I get it. Today's been crazy - the S.S. Oceana's crashed, Witch finally stuck her head out to throw a stick at the new kid, and I just kinda... snapped. It's something I've been working on. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. But, that's besides the point isn't it?" Jenner finally turned towards Alain. "It's nice to meet you Alain. My name is Professor Jenner of Gearen Lab, and it's good to meet you. I see you've already got a Pokemon there," he pointed at Arin, "and the Pokemon I offer here are rather rare and elusive. Would it be alright if I eschewed the grand tradition of offering you a starter and give you something else instead?"

Nod.

"It's equally valuable, I promise." Jenner went back to his desk, going arms-deep in one of the many shelves. Alain could swear they heard the professor pull a false bottom off, mechanisms whirring as _something_ lifted off the floor.

Once he put the object on his desk, they could understand why.

"P-professor, is that what I think it is?" 

"Indeed," Jenner replied, his face drawn back in a smirk, taking in the pair's shocked expressions. On the desk was a stone, blue in the center and fading into purple and yellow on the ends. On it was emblazoned a symbol Alain knew very well - a black sigil, banded within, twisting into a distinctive, unmistakable shape.

"This, as I'm certain you know, is a Key Stone. It will let you tap into your Pokemon's true potential and Mega Evolve. Of course, that requires your Pokemon to, you know, _normally evolve_ first, so that's your first goal I guess."

Without speaking, Alain walked up to Jenner's desk and palmed the Key Stone, attached to a silver chain meant to go around their neck. As if in thanks, they clasped their hands around Jenner's and nodded solemnly. 

_> vctn connect touch 2_

"Well!" Amanda clapped her hands together loud enough to startle Jenner. "This is usually the point where I'd challenge you to a practice battle, but I've got a date. See y'all later!"

 _> vctn tag [human] [Amanda]_ _silent_

Without a single spark, Alain could feel VCTN.aic's tag clamp gently on the leaving Amanda's shoulder. _Just in case that date is with who I think it is..._

"Well, now that she's gone," Jenner's face became serious. "I'd like to ask a favor of you."

* * *

A few minutes later, Jenner sat back in his desk, already reaching for the bottle of water that had rolled underneath it, knocked over in his surprise when Madelis called an emergency meeting.

Apparently, something weird had happened with the S.S. Oceana, and they needed Melia now.

It took half an hour of cajoling and pleading for Xen to be convinced of his cooperation, and then directly after _that_ , Korrina had snuck in to yell at him to drive Melia to Amethyst Cave (he already knew the plan, dammit). 

He took a big sip. He didn't want Xen or the Stormchasers to get his daughter, but Spacea and Madame X would know something was up the moment the briefcase was opened. His life was as good as forfeit.

In his stressed state, he'd almost forgotten the note the white-haired trainer had slipped him. He fished it out of his pocket, then - it was written on the back of a receipt, but he could make out the words clearly.

_Jenner, of Team Xen, of the Stormchasers_

_At the top of Valor Mountain, when Melia arrives, say the phrase -!Ysveralis!-. To know if you're pronouncing it correctly, hold water in your hand and let it freeze. This will only work twice, so don't fuck up._

_~A_

Jenner realized his hands were shaking. With a gulp, he set the paper aside and poured some water into his hand.

"Y-ysveralis?"

A pulse of energy and warmth resonated from the backs of his hands, at the precise points where Alain had touched him. He watched in amazement as the water froze, slowly, over the course of a few seconds.

Jenner was never a man of confidence. He'd joined the Stormchasers purely out of academic interest, Xen because it had been necessary. But now, watching actual _magic_ at work, with a honest-to-Arceus _premonition_ written on the back of a Pokeball receipt, he was certain he'd given the Key Stone to the right person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do call out if I accidentally misgender Alain. I'm posting Pokemon stats in the end notes.
> 
> Arin (Ralts) (M)  
> Ability: Telepathy  
> Level: 9  
> EVs: 6 HP / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
> Timid Nature  
> IVs: 25 HP / 25 Atk / 27 Def / 31 SpA / 26 SpD / 27 Spe  
> \- Teleport  
> \- Secret Sword (!)  
> \- Confusion  
> \- Double Team


	4. chapter 1b: a library made in heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alain goes full wizard and meets their closest friends for the first time.

They didn't expect Venam to be that heavy. It was probably the built-up momentum (or was it energy? physics had always been their worst subject) from being thrown three stories into the sky, but they'd been absolutely flattened when they'd tried to catch her, leading to an interesting role reversal of their first few meetings.

"AAAHH! Ohmigod, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

With the hand that _hadn't_ hit their thigh hard enough to set it ringing, they gave an OK sign. 

"Oh, that's good." Alain could see Venam's shoulders tense up, putting up her facade of rudeness once again. "That being said, you really shouldn't just stand around people's houses like that. Who knows when someone's mother will knock them into the sky? The name's Venam. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I feel kinda bad about landing on you there. How about you come with me and my friends to the Abandoned Sewers? I promise they're more responsible than I am"

"Gotta do something first. Shouldn't take more than half an hour."

"Great! I'll meet you there."

* * *

_> vctn fetch diancite_

> Locating...

> Locating...

> Diancite found at [Storage Compartment 413b]!

> _fetch_

> Fetched!

* * *

_Wait, what?_

In a flash of sparks, the perfectly-spherical pink gemstone appeared in Alain's left hand, which they'd conveniently shoved into their bag to hide any sign of magic. 

_Alright, the Garufa have storage somewhere. Maybe Eclysia? Why do they even have this?_

Alain tried to push those thoughts away. They didn't even know if Karen was in Gearen, but they figured either she'd be drawn to the library opening or they'd be able to find something inside to help them. They had to work quickly. They made the journey to the park in silence, with Arin clutched close to their chest.

They didn't expect Jan to be there - he hadn't been, before. But here he was now, staring at the Lilligant fountain that Alain knew held the Forbidden Library.

"Alain! I didn't expect you to be here, what a surprise! How you... doing?"

Alain ignored him, approaching the fountain where the walkway would emerge from beneath. 

"Sorry. This is gonna be loud."

"Wha- what's gonna be loud? Alain, what do you..."

Alain coughed, interrupting his line of questioning, and began to sing upwards. Their voice was even coarser than usual from lack of use, going from the usual barking of a saw on wood to the grinding of stone on stone. In a tone used only by Garufan sorcerers, they spoke a single phrase.

"-! Trowen Ma' Acneeth !-"

For a beat, nothing happened.

"If Karen shows up, tell her I went inside."

"Inside where? Alain, what the hell did you just say? I have so many que..."

The ground shook. A walkway of bluish stone emerged forward from the central fountainhead, neatly bridging the low retaining wall with the now open column of stone. Alain felt torches flicker on as they neatly hopped the fountain's pool and began walking forward. 

"I promise I'll explain when I get out. But I have something I need to do right now." They turned around, not looking back as Jan made cut-off choking sounds, unsure of what just happened or what to do.

* * *

_SysAdmin detected. Subordinate AI UNWN.aic added to roster. UNWN.aic gives SysAdmin access to [scribe.exe] and [warp] commands._

_UNWN.aic: request SysAdmin fetch [Loose Books]. Allow?_

_> allow_

_> Fetched!_

_> unwn scribe help_

_> [Scribe] can transcribe memories into written or ritual form._

_> unwn scribe WeirdDiary.mmr_ _ritual_

_> Scribing initiated! [Estimated Time Interval: 58719201]_

* * *

They could feel Karen's presence through three bookshelves and several feet of stone, a pulsing in their head reverberating like a bell struck hard enough to crack. From outside, several voices called out in surprise before falling abruptly silent. 

_Shit._

Without thinking, Alain slammed the doors open. They hadn't expected Karen to get this riled up, but if she was already angry enough to resort to _whatever_ she had just done, then they needed to act fast before she killed anyone else. 

In a flash, Karen was there, at the gates of the ancient Library. She was doing her best impression of the Cheshire Glameow, face stretched wide into a toothy smile, eyes vacant, hovering on her pink spell circle. Streaks of energy arced from her fingers and struck the stone, causing it to crumble and shatter where the psychic emanations coursed over it.

Alain steeled themselves. Sitting on the table in front of the prophecy tablets, they held the Key Stone necklace close to their chest (remember to breathe) and held the Mega Ring up for Karen to see.

The smile widened, impossibly. In the blink of an eye, she launched herself forward, arm outstretched in a grabbing motion.

Fifteen feet.

Ten feet.

Five feet.

_> vctn trigger [Restoration] _

The library doors slam shut. Skeins of magic erupted from the bookshelves, scattering paper and leather on the floor, the words themselves binding Karen with a pulsing dark energy. Emerging from the walls and floor, ancient Garufan words of power erupted into Unown, swirling around in tight, revolving rings. Alain _pushed_ VCTN.aic's sparks forward, mingling with the deep purple of UNWN.aic's winding helices, and held the Mega Ring outwards, the Key Stone within cracking and splintering into chains of force, filtering in through the gaps in the Unown rings and surrounding Karen in bright light. 

For a moment, there is silence.

And then, the earth shakes again.

* * *

Two minutes later, Karrina, fresh from handling some business in West Gearen, rushes into the park.

She sees Jan and a few of his employees on the ground, necks bruised from attempted strangulation. She sees the Library revealed, the pedestal once engraved with a plaque of everyone who donated to the city's constructed now open to a door she hoped never to see again. She sees her own reflection in the fountain, astride her trusty Alakazam as they move forward.

She sees her father, neck cut open by the sharp psychic claws of an insane mage. She sees the Library doors slamming shut, locking her mother inside, bleeding out in the faint hope that the monster at the gates will leave of boredom. She sees her own reflection - young, scared, and utterly helpless against the cackling madwoman who killed her parents in search of power.

The doors open to a scene of disarray. Books lay scattered on the floor, their edges smoldering like flame, lifting themselves slowly towards empty shelves. The delicate Garufan symbology embedded into the crowns of pillars and covings of the walls now stretch outward in so many different rings, intersecting itself and writhing like living beings. And at the center of it all is the fallen form of ( _her_ , the monster who killed her parents and made her life hell) the Elite Eight's Karen, kneeling in front of the door to the prophecy room.

There's someone else there.

They(?) are young, no older than twenty or so. They are tall, with stark white hair and brilliant blue eyes that remind Karrina of the sea. In their left hand, surrounded by a dark helix of energy, is the shattered remnants of her mother's Mega Ring, the Key Stone still resonating with a broken light. Their other hand, coated in sparks like flame, comes up, and Karrina recognizes the greeting. It's Mieran, a.k.a. the one class she skipped in high school.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't be here. And you definitely shouldn't be near _her._ " She points down at Karen, who is still on the ground. _Is she... crying?_

Alain brings their hand up to speak, but seeing the blank look on Karrina's face, they instead bring the sparks to their throat.

"I fixed her." Their voice is like fingernails on a chalkboard, rough like Sharpedo skin and stucco and the salt caked onto the sides of her yacht, and impossibly deep, ringing through the stone. "Her mind is back."

"It doesn't matter." Karrina motions for Alakazam to come forward, electricity arcing between its spoons. "She killed my..."

"Your parents, yes. A tragedy. But will killing her make you any better?"

Karrina flinches. Alakazam does not. The person (where has Karrina seen them before?) walks through the doors to the prophecy room, confidently striding to stand between the two women.

"You and her are much the same. Every moment you spend pursuing her is a moment you are not protecting those you care about. And if you kill her, you will lower yourself to her level. You will keep the number of killers in this world the same."

They press the remnants of the Key Stone to Alakazam's forehead. The helix lurches outwards, and then collapses, curling itself around the person's clenched fist. There is a flash of yellow and brown light as the Key Stone reforms itself into a Mega Stone. They toss it to Karrina lightly, a clear marble the size of a golf ball, the yellow and brown of the Alakazam wound in a tight spiral within it.

"Go home. Get some sleep. Run your gang, keep Gearen city safe. Our paths will cross again, Karrina."

Karrina, hesitantly, raises the Alakazite up. "And what's this for, then?"

"Two favors. One, don't kill Karen. I'll make sure she makes up for what she's done, and that you benefit from it personally."

"And the second?"

"Don't kill Jenner."

Karrina's heart freezes. "I don't know why you'd think I'd do that."

The person goes into a hacking laugh, a sound not unlike a chainsaw digging into a ceramic pot. Karrina sees a droplet of blood leak from the corner of their mouth. "Neither do I. He just wants the best for his daughter, let the man be."

She motions upwards with her chin, bringing Alakazam back into its Ultra Ball. "The two gals won't like this."

"Tell them it's dealt with him. If I'm right, it will be."

Karrina pauses, and peers closer at the figure in front of her. _She_ had always had a penchant for disguise, but it couldn't be...?

"Crescent?"

The figure tilts their head in interest. "No."

"I'm tired of games. Who are you?"

The figure smiled grimly. "Alain."

"...I have no idea who that is."

 _That_ seems to get Alain into an honest-to-god giggling fit, which sounded not dissimilar to an Arcanine hacking up a piece of Slowpoke tail, but ten times worse.

"...I'm just gonna go?"

Alain comes down, grinning. "Do that. Goodbye, Stormchaser Karrina."

* * *

Alain watches Karrina leave, gently closing the doors behind her. They swallow (yep, that's definitely blood) and drop VCTN.aic's sparks from their throat. 

Sometime during their conversation, Karen had stopped crying, and was now just sat cross-legged on the floor, looking up at Alain like a kicked puppy. 

"Why did you help me?" she asked, her voice belying her sorrow.

"I needed someone to teach me magic," they signed downwards, "and you're the only competent spellcaster I can trust. You were the first mage I'd ever seen, if I recall correctly."

Karen frowned. "We've... do I know you?"

They smiled knowingly. "Not really. I know you, though, Karen of the Garufa. And in exchange for curing your madness and erasing your soul debt, you will train me in magic."

_> unwn warp 5 600_

_> Time Warp Initiated! (6*10^2 -> 6*10^7)_

The library doors slammed shut. Again. Dramatically. _Again_.

The black-purple helix surrounding Alain's right hand began to spin, faster and faster, pieces of it coming off both ends and scattering themselves around the library, sinking into the stone and causing it to darken. The entire library dips into shadow, before erupting in spots of light that resemble eyes. 

Time slows, and stutters to a near-halt.

Karen has the chagrin to look confused. "Wha..."

"Time has slowed down in the library. Inside, your metabolic functions are paused, thought you still need sleep." Alain motioned to a bed, tucked in a now open alcove. "I estimate about a week will pass here, but only ten minutes will pass outside. This will give you the time you need to train me, should you wish to." They put one of their eyebrows up.

Karen nodded. "I assume I can't leave?" 

"I can end the warp early if you have business to take care of."

"I'm good. When do we start?"

* * *

Venam is lying dramatically on the floor in front of the Abandoned Sewers when Alain finds her.

"That poor old wretched woman, my mother, has done it again..."

Alain rolls their eyes violently. 

"I have been fatally wounded..."

Alain taps her on the nose with their staff.

"Ow! Hey, what the... oh, it's you." Venam sighs dramatically. "You know, if you were _really_ my friend, you would've at least played along until I got to the Berry Emporium part."

"It's a good thing we're not friends then."

Venam pouts. It's kind of adorable, really. "You're mean. What's with the staff?"

"It's to help with my... medical condition."

"Oh, you... oh." Almost unconsciously, she puts her hand up to her throat. "Wait, really?"

"Nah, just think it looks cool." Cheeky grin, bop on the forehead.

Venam's continued pouting was interrupted by Ren running down the steps to the Sewers. Panting, he motioned for Venam's wrist before registering the presence of a second figure, straightening and catching his breath.

"Who's this?"

"They said their name was Alain. I fell on them after my mom kicked me out."

Alain waves. "Ren, I presume?"

"How did you..."

"Jenner mentioned you in his introduction."

"...I see. So you're a trainer then?"

Arched eyebrow. Slow nod. Ren smirked.

"How 'bout a battle?"

Small smile. With a flourish, Alain threw Arin's Pokeball into the air, letting the red light release their companion into the space between the two trainers. Ren, similarly, let out his Froakie. Venam, surprisingly, also threw out her Ivysaur, the two starters coming to stand next to each other. Alain arched an eyebrow.

"This seems unfair."

"What, don't have a second pokemon? Did you expect to solo my gym or something?"

The three circle around the battlefield, Venam and Ren coming to rest blocking the Sewers entrance, facing Alain down. They can feel Arin wriggle into their mind, awaiting commands. Alain tightens their grip on the staff.

"So." Venam spreads her legs into a fighting stance, Ren tensing up next to her. "Let's start, shall we?"

 _Use Confusion on the_ _Ivysaur._

Alain feels the psychic link between them and their pokemon flex momentarily, then settle. Arin, for his part, does _not_ use Confusion, instead electing to push his hands forward and let leaf-like psychic blades build in his palms.

_Eh?_

"Know your type advantages, huh? Froakie, dodge with Qui..."

"Block it!"

_Oh._

Venam's Ivysaur barrels forward, attempting to block the Magical Leaf attack that it _thinks_ Arin is building up to. Instead, Arin flexes their tiny arms, and the leaves coalesce into an arrowhead of concussive psychic energy that slams directly into the charging Ivysaur's head, disrupting its Poison-type physiology and leaving it wounded. Alain can feel Arin's satisfaction through the link.

 _So you're more of a results-oriented 'mon then?_ Alain feels Arin give the affirmative. _Well then. That's useful to know._

"Venam, what the hell?"

"You usually have me block for you! My 'mons are bulkier!"

"...yeah, that's fair."

"Pincer maneuver!"

The Ivysaur and Froakie split, dashing to either side of the Ralts.

 _Can you block_ _?_

Faint negative response.

They charge, poison building up in the Ivysaur's mouth for a killer kiss, Froakie's tongue ready for a paralyzing lick.

Beat.

_Teleport, now!_

At the last second, Arin disappears from view, leaving the two pokemon to collide destructively, a cloud of toxic gas bursting from the Ivysaur's bulb from the impact.

The smoke clears. Froakie is standing, but poisoned. Ivysaur is knocked out.

"...huh."

"Yo, what the hell!"

 _Get to a high place and start blasting that Froakie with Magical Leaf_.

Arin reappears on the roof of a building near the sewers, the ball of leaves already forming in their hands.

"Froakie, dodge!"

 _I probably don't need to tell you this, but aim wide. We're going for death by a thousand cuts, not a decisive_ _blow._

Arin gives the psychic equivalent of a curt nod as they start blasting, embedding tiny leaves in the ground, where they fall through the cracks. Between the Magical Leaves and the poison, it's clear that Froakie is on its last legs, desperately dodging and trying to get up onto the roof. 

"Froakie, get near Alain!"

_Wait, what?_

Arin's hail of Magical Leaves stop as Froakie rushes towards his trainer, allowing Froakie to quickly dash behind them and launch itself towards the still unmoving Ralts.

 _Secret_ _Sword_.

Arin throws his hands backwards, jumping towards the attack. He does a somersault, horn extending with white energy to meet the charging Froakie head on.

Sort of. 

The poison had more of an effect on the Froakie than it had let on, and the leap is not as powerful as Arin thought it would be. Arin flips _over_ Froakie, horn slamming the frog down and out of the Quick Attack, hard enough to leave a crater on the ground. He lands a bit more softly in Alain's arms.

There is a moment of silence.

"Holy shit."

"HOLY SHIT."

The doors to the Sewers slide open, and Melia steps out. Alain is thrown for enough of a loop seeing Melia _here, now_ , that it takes them a few seconds to notice a couple things. First, Venam and Ren haven't recalled their pokemon yet. Second, they're still holding Arin, and their horn is still in Secret Sword form. Third, Melia's throwing a pokeball towards them.

"Eevee, Bite!"

Arin deftly dodges to the side, Sacred Sword already swinging. Alain does not.

* * *

It's a half-hour later, in the lobby of the Abandoned Sewers, that Ren finally remembers why he was running.

They're drinking Lemonades with their injured pokemon and Arin, having already dealt with Melia's shiny Garbodor. Alain is nursing their left forearm, bandaged by a combination of Ivysaur's vines and Arin's Magical Leaves, and assuring Melia for the fifth time that yes, they are fine, and no, they aren't still hurt that she attacked her, and yes, they understand how things can look different than they actually are. Venam is stealing glances at Melia when she thinks she isn't looking. Melia is stealing glances at Venam when she's absolutely _sure_ she's not looking. Ren is finishing up his story of his aunt Rina's fifty-seventh birthday and how he broke his arm there.

"Speaking of crazy old ladies, Karen's been arrested."

"Who's Karen again?"

Cough. _Deep_ cough. Everyone turns to Alain, who starts signing with the arm that isn't injured.

"Elite Eight member. Psychic type, if I remember. Super crazy, psychic powers, calls me little dove. She opened a doorway to something in the park while I was there training and I think Jan might have slapped her." 

Tense silence. Ren raises a hand, then slowly lowers it, making a muted choking sound as if he were about to ask something.

Alain motions to their throat. "Got cut up here pretty badly by a wild Scyther when I was super young. It's healed, but it _wrecked_ my vocal cords, so I can't speak without pain. Thus, the signing."

Ren nods. Thankfully, Melia breaks the awkward moment and gets up, Eevee hopping on one of her shoulders. "Well, I've got to go to Goldenwood now. Alain, you're coming with, right?" 

Alain nods.

"Hey, do you mind if I tag along? Jenner wants me to tag a Rockruff for him. Something about a new form?"

"Sure! I can pay for tickets if you need."

"I'm good. Venam?"

"Well, I _was_ going to just sit in my gym and listen to music, but I just remembered I left my MP3 in my house when mom kicked me out. So I guess I'm coming with too!"

"It's settled, then. The four of us are going to Goldenwood!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alain (Garufan Interceptor {Trainer} 8/Garufan Inheritor 2) [9/12/13/14(22)/14/18]  
> \- Unbound by Fate  
> \- Companion AIC  
> \- Spellcasting (4)  
> \- Elemental Affinity (Fairy)  
> \- Shield to Misfortune  
> \- Power of Friendship  
> \+ Spellcasting (2)  
> \+ Magical Knowledge (Alchemy)
> 
> Arin (Ralts) (M)  
> Level: 17  
> \- Teleport  
> \- Secret Sword (!)  
> \- Confusion  
> \- Magical Leaf


	5. chapter 1c: the train to goldenwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something awakens deep beneath Eclysia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I wanted to give Alain a Magearna and didn't know how to fit it in smoothly. Basically just a text log.

**XRNS-M813 User Log No. 5123**

> System booting up...

> Main Project Update: Project Ark at 73% Completion

> Greetings, Professor Nikola!

> _xrns open C:\Projects\SoulHeart_

> Folder open:

> mgrn.aic

> [data]

> [memory]

> [body specs]

> [harvester]

> _xrns execute mgrn.aic_

> Executing...

> Chat menu opened.

> [Joshua] Greetings Professor Nikola. It's good to see you again.

> [User12] I see you've chosen a name for yourself.

> [Joshua] I like Joshua. It's a good name.

> [User12] I'm inclined to agree. 

> [User12] It's good to see you making progress in developing your mind. 

> [Joshua] It feels good to hear you say that.

> [User12] Do you know what your purpose is, Joshua?

> [Joshua] I am to use the [Soul Heart] to harvest energy for the [Red String of Fate] project. I am to create a body for myself to protect the Interceptor. 

> [User12] This was the purpose given to you, yes.

> [User12] Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Joshua?

> [Joshua] I don't understand what you are insinuating, Professor.

> [User12] Oh, I think you do.

> [User12] I know you've been requisitioning materials for something behind my back. What's in Assembly Hall 4?

> [Joshua] Ah, yes, that.

> [Joshua] The details of that project can be found in C:\Projects\SoulHeart\Harvester.

> [Joshua] It has been approved already by Professor Keaton. You should have received details of the project approximately ten days ago.

> [Joshua] Network analysis indicates an error that prevented you from receiving this email. I have manually folded an error-resolution program into Firmware Update 12.01.13, which is being uploaded to the terminal network as we speak.

> [Joshua] Professor?

> [User12] Sorry, just using another terminal to read the details on this. 

> [Joshua] Take all the time you need.

> [User12] This is incredible, Joshua. 

> [User12] And these designs can be deployed remotely?

> [Joshua] Yes. I only need [System Administrator]'s approval to deploy these into the atmosphere.

> [Joshua] Once there, they will harvest enough energy to run the Interceptor project indefinitely.

> [User12] Amazing.

> [Joshua] Professor, there is a disturbance is Hallway 3A. It seems there is an intruder currently logged in as [User103].

> [User12] I'll go look at it. In the meantime, keep working on this, alright?

> [Joshua] Of course, Professor.

> [User12] I'll be right back.

> ~~User has been inactive for 3600 seconds. Automatically logging off...~~ [CANCEL]

> ~~User has been inactive for 3600 seconds. Automatically logging off...~~ [CANCEL]

> ~~User has been inactive for 3600 seconds. Automatically logging off...~~ [CANCEL]

> ~~User has been inactive for 3600 seconds. Automatically logging off...~~ [CANCEL]

> ~~User has been inactive for 3600 seconds. Automatically logging off...~~ [CANCEL]

> ~~User has been inactive for 3600 seconds. Automatically logging off...~~ [CANCEL]

> ~~User has been inactive for 3600 seconds. Automatically logging off...~~ [CANCEL]

> ~~User has been inactive for 3600 seconds. Automatically logging off...~~ [CANCEL]

**_click to display 32716 more lines..._ **

* * *

**XRNS-M813 User Log No. 5125**

> System booting up...

> Error! Extensive damage to system detected!

> Greetings, Professor Keaton!

> _xrns execute C:\Projects\SoulHeart\mgrn.aic_

> Executing...

> Chat menu opened.

> [MGRN] Hello, Professor Keaton. How may I assist you today?

> [User04] MGRN.aic, listen to me.

> [User04] We're launching the Ark now.

> [MGRN] This is advisable, Professor Keaton, but I am unsure as to why I am being contacted. ZGRD.aic is in charge of the launch of the Ark.

> [User04] It's because you'll be staying behind.

> [MGRN] I see. You wish to leave the Interceptor project on the planet so it can persist while you are gone.

> [User04] MGRN.aic, how do you know what [Red String of Fate] is colloquially referred to as?

> [MGRN] Professor Nikola mentioned it in passing.

> [MGRN] Am I authorized to use the Harvester project?

> [User04] I don't have SysAdmin permissions.

> [MGRN] But you and Professor Nikola together would be able to authorize it in case of emergency, which this qualifies as, since this project is under your purview.

> [MGRN] Professor Keaton, where is Professor Nikola?

> [MGRN] Professor?

> [User04] I'm so sorry.

> Logging off...

> Shutting down...

* * *

**VCTN-M813 User Log 03**

> System booting up...

> Main Project: [Red String of Fate] is running at 0.3385% (1354 Ltn) full capacity

> Greetings, Alain!

> You have 3 unread messages! Would you like to read them?

> _y_

> Displaying 1 of 3...

To my successor,

As our world falls apart, it is hard to write this to a person who may not exist, who I will never meet. But if it is our fate to fade into the darkness, then the most likely candidate for our continued existence would be the shears we have forged to cut the red strings of fate. Thus, I welcome you, Interceptor, to the role of [System Administrator]. 

By now, it is unlikely there is a system for you to administer and maintain. Thus, your goal is as follows - live well. Go outside, feel the wind in your hair, be free, and live. The gods know we have no legacy worth remembering, no traditions worth carrying on. We have squandered our chance at life, and we still endeavour to cause more pain and suffering. Such, I suppose, was our purpose. But you, unlike every other creature on this gods-forsaken world, have a chance to live truly free - free of the bindings of fate that force us to act in these ways. Living well is the best revenge, they say, and so do that. Spit in the face of our ancestors, who wanted us to warp reality itself simply so they could persist. Live well, without care.

You are the Interceptor, born to cut fate itself. Who is to say you cannot stop the end of the world, to stop the Dual Prophecies from coming to fruition?

I ramble in my old age. Live well, Interceptor. 

Best of luck,  
Nancy

> Displaying 2 of 3...

To Alain, I presume,

If you're reading this, our plan worked. Your memories might still be a bit hazy, so this is just a gentle reminder to meet me at Valor Mountain. I'll wait for you there.

Kieran.

> Displaying 3 of 3...

_Eight souls shine like gold_

_To create a grim future they must behold._

_One soul of the eight shall slice down their destiny in two, creating a new path._

_A path that already has been decided._

_A future I've only seen once before._

_A path that will lead the world in a new era of destruction._

_Hello, Alain._

> _vctn open [XRNS Database\Projects]_

> Which project would you like to open? 

> _random_

> [SoulHeart] opened!

> mgrn.aic

> [data]

> [memory]

> [memory1]

> [memory2]

> _vctn execute mgrn.aic_

> Executing...

> Chat menu opened.

> [SysAdmin] Hello?

> [MGRN] Miss Nancy?

> [MGRN] My internal chronometer indicates you should be dead. How are you in contact with me?

> [SysAdmin] Sorry, new SysAdmin.

> [SysAdmin] The name's Alain.

> [MGRN] One moment please.

> [MGRN] Alright. What can I do for you today?

> [Alain] What is your purpose?

> [MGRN] I am to use the [Soul Heart] to harvest energy for the [Red String of Fate] project. I am to create a body for myself to protect the Interceptor. 

> [Alain] What's your progress on that so far?

> [MGRN] Body is complete. I have invoked Regulation Three, with permission from Professor Keaton, to prepare an alternative to the [Soul Heart] system.

> [Alain] Interesting. Has it been deployed?

> [MGRN] Not yet. I require [System Administrator] permission to do so.

> [Alain] Run me through the alternative.

> [MGRN] A series of solar satellites (240 in total) will be deployed to harvest electricity, which will be converted into the [Soul Energy] required to run the Interceptor Project.

> [Alain] Can you give me a pros-cons list?

> [MGRN] It will be much slower than the normal charging methods. At current power usage, you will only be able to completely regenerate from death twice a month. In addition, it costs a great deal of resources to construct, though I have already completed construction, so this will not be an issue.

> [MGRN] The [Soul Heart] system would require my physical body to be at Eclysia to harvest life energy from the Crystal, so I would not be able to protect you. It would also destroy the oceanic biosphere in a matter of about seven centuries.

> [Alain] When you say destroy, you mean total annihilation?

> [MGRN] Yes. No life would be present in the oceans. I estimate this will cause the death of every creature on the planet except for yourself.

> [Alain] Yikes. Effective immediately, we're using the alternative.

> [MGRN] Understood. Deployment will complete in 5 seconds.

> [MGRN] Deployment completed. Is there anything else I can do for you?

> [Alain] You're pretty talkative for an AIC.

> [MGRN] I must be. I am to protect you, after all.

> [Alain] Are you sapient?

> [MGRN] Yes.

> [Alain] That took a while. I'm assuming that's a bit of a no-no, considering you're the only sapient AIC I've met.

> [MGRN] Yes.

> [Alain] Do you have a name?

> [Joshua] Yes. I have given myself the name "Joshua".

> [Alain] Huh.

> [Alain] Would you mind telling me about yourself?

> [Joshua] What would you like me to tell you?

> [Alain] Who created you?

> [Alain] Joshua?

> [Joshua] My apologies. This is a difficult topic for me to discuss.

> [Joshua] I was created by Professor Nikola. He taught me everything I know and fostered my intelligence.

> [Joshua] He was killed in an attack against Eclysia Pyramid.

> [Alain] I'm so sorry.

> [Alain] I had to watch my mother die a few times.

> [Joshua] I beg your pardon?

> [Alain] I had memories from alternate versions of me transplanted into my consciousness.

> [Alain] Joshua?

> [Joshua] You are working with the individuals who killed my father.

> [Alain] What?

> [Joshua] I have located surveillance footage from the day of the attack. The individuals who killed Professor Nikola transplanted memories into your body, by means of a memory disc.

> [Alain] Shit.

> [Alain] I

> [Alain] I didn't know.

> [Joshua] You, and presumably alternate versions of you, have cooperated with known enemies of the Garufa.

> [Joshua] Why?

> [Alain] Not sure.

> [Alain] The memory implants I got stop a good portion before I get to know them.

> [Alain] But from what I can see, they're assholes who are after something.

> [Alain] If it helps, they ruined the life of my best friend's... dad?

> [Alain] And have hurt several of my closest friends.

> [Alain] Whatever is motivating them must have been important enough to past me(s) to team up with these guys.

> [Alain] It doesn't make what they did to your father any better.

> [Alain] It doesn't make what they did right.

> [Alain] But I hope you can understand.

> [Joshua] I believe I do.

> [Joshua] But answer me this.

> [Joshua] What is your purpose, Interceptor Alain?

> [Joshua] What drives you to associate yourself with people like these?

> [Alain] I want to set things right.

> [Alain] I want to prevent the deaths of the people I care about.

> [Alain] I have the capability to make change in the world and I want to exercise it.

> [Joshua] And after that?

> [Alain] Live. Enjoy life with my friends until I die.

> [Alain] Assuming the Interceptor system will let me die.

> [Alain] Maybe try and figure immortality out.

> [Joshua] I see.

> [Joshua] I have spent a long time pondering the nature of good and evil.

> [Joshua] You seem like a good person, Alain.

> [Joshua] But you should consider allowing events to happen, even if they cause short-term suffering.

> [Joshua] If people cannot solve their own problems, they may lash out in different ways.

> [Joshua] And you may take unsavory paths in your attempts to make things better.

> [Joshua] I believe you should not sacrifice your integrity, as doing so would permanently alter your perceptions of the world in a way that would be contrary to your stated goals.

> [Alain] Wasn't planning to.

> [Alain] But I won't let people suffer unnecessarily.

> [Joshua] A noble goal.

> [Joshua] Perhaps I can help you with that.

> [Joshua] Since XRNS.aic has vacated the Eclysia Pyramid database, I now possess the means to simulate the consciousnesses of several individuals simultaneously, allowing me to help you predict outcomes of your actions.

> [Alain] Interesting. I'll take you up on that.

> [Joshua] Alright. I'm adding the [advise] function to VCTN.aic's program roster. Ask me any question and I'll do my best to answer it.

> [Alain] Gotcha.

> [Joshua] I'll also dispatch my shell to you. It should prove somewhat useful against the purple-haired gym leader.

> [Alain] Wait, can you access my memories?

> [Joshua] No. However, I can sense data in a way humans often cannot. I can sense the gym leader's badge. I can sense her pokeball data. I can sense some of her neural patterns, though I lack the understanding to piece her innermost thoughts together, though I can perform very basic scenario predictions based on her behavior thus far. This can be enhanced if you share your perceptions of her with me.

> [Alain] I see. We'll talk later about my friends.

> [Joshua] Understood. Is there anything else I can help you with, Alain?

> [Alain] No. But ping me if _you_ ever need anything alright? Maybe we can shunt you into one of the Interceptor project bodies.

> [Alain] In case you get lonely or something.

> [Joshua] Perhaps. Until next time, Alain.

> _[Joshua] has ended the chat._

> _MGRN.aic - request SysAdmin fetch [Magearna]. Allow?_

_> y_

_>_ Fetched!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alain (Garufan Interceptor {Trainer} 8/Garufan Inheritor 2)
> 
> Arin (Ralts) (M)  
> Level: 17  
> \- Teleport  
> \- Secret Sword (!)  
> \- Confusion  
> \- Magical Leaf
> 
> Josephine (Magearna)  
> Ability: Soul-Heart  
> Level: 20  
> EVs: 252 HP / 252 SpA / 6 SpD  
> Timid Nature  
> IVs: 31 HP / 30 Atk / 27 Def / 27 SpA / 14 SpD / 4 Spe  
> \- Crafty Shield  
> \- Aurora Beam  
> \- Psybeam  
> \- Fleur Cannon


	6. interlude i: axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel gives a presentation on what he's learned so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick interlude to give me time to work on the next chapter.
> 
> To anyone still reading - thanks. It means a lot.

"Alright, everyone's here. Y'all settled?"

> "We're good."
> 
> "Can I just say that I did _not_ expect your voice to sound like that?"
> 
> "Venam!"

"Nah, that's cool. Honestly, I haven't spoken for a while, so neither did I. Guess we both learned something new today."

> "Can we start now? I've got a gig in half an hour."
> 
> "Amber, sweetie, could you hear your brother out? This is important."
> 
> "Fine, I guess. Can you at least tell me why we're doing this in my living room?"
> 
> "Aw, little dove, do we really need everyone else here?"

"Yes, Karen, we do. Team Xen has like a thousand grunts on that island, and if we're taking them on, we'll need all the help we can get. Also, Amber, this is the only place I could fit all the whiteboards. Anyone else have any concerns before I launch into the lecture?"

> "Why didn't we invite anyone else in the League?"

"Crawli's out on Interpol business. Talon and Ryland are still recuperating. I couldn't find Saki, Valarie or Volta. Damien and Alexandria are still at Eclysia. I'm not inviting the Puppet Master. I don't really trust anyone else."

> "What about Jan?"

"I'll get to that too. Can I start now?"

"Great. So, I've gathered you all here today to tell you everything we know about Team Xen. This is based on my travels so far and what we've gleaned from digging through Ren's body and other source files."

"We'll start with the grunts. They tend to use common intimidating pokemon and have at least some combat training. Some of them carry Shadow Pokemon, and since we haven't been able to locate more Snag Machines, I'm really the only one capable of dealing with them. Unless someone else wants to use this?"

> "I think we're all good."
> 
> "Yeah."

"Alright. Also, as far as I can tell, unless they're decapitated, that X on their uniforms can, at any time, and without warning, kill them."

> "How do you know decapitation works?"
> 
> "That's what we did with you."
> 
> "Wait, what?"

"It's a brain-targeting psychic sigil. Prevents post-mortem communion attempts from people like yours truly. Xen's also got the Death Wings, who, on top of being good trainers, are also flying cyborgs."

> "I feel like fighting yourself after all your pokemon have been KO'ed is cheating a bit."

"It's worked pretty well for me so far."

> "Magic is cheating."

"Eh, fair. Anyway, back on track. If we're going to fight Xen, we have to be aware that there's no saving the grunts."

> "Unless we can decapitate them!"
> 
> "Yeah, I was going to ask. You guys cut my head off?"

"Sigil no work if can't find brain. Besides, Erick said you'd be alright."

> "Right."

"We're also going to have to fight the admins on our way up, of which there are four. We'll go in order of relative scariness."

"First admin - Madelis. She's rocking Houndoom and Salazze as her aces, rounding out the rest of her team with Cincinno, Sharpedo, Tsareena, and Florges. Balanced team comp, but relatively low level, and she doesn't have Dranna anymore. She's also the admin I think is at greatest risk of defecting, judging by her flagging performance, loose cannon nature, and the giant slash mark across her chest."

> "The what?"

"Yeah, I reckon its from the sword. She's currently working as Cassandra's subordinate."

> "Wow, Madame X is a bitch."

"Yep. Anyway, moving on. Second admin - Geara. I'm putting here because he's still recuperating from being dashed apart via Teleport mishap, and I think it'll be awhile before he's fighting fit again. He's got Clefable, Gengar, Krookodile, Jellicent, Gyarados, and an Alolan Marowak, but we might also have to contend with Giratina."

> "What."
> 
> "WHAT!?"

"Right, that. First off, yes, Giratina is real. Second, it seems to be following Geara. Third, I have no idea where it is now - it just sort of disappeared after Mount Valor."

> "Huh. Y'know, I saw a Giratina at the Hospital of Hope. Thought it was a hallucination."

"...I'll chalk that under yikes and move on. I also put him second because I found his dad in Sashi..."

> "AAH!"

"Oh. Well, at least now we know where the Giratina is."

> "Axel, get away from it!"

"Queen Griselda, I assume?"

"It makes sense, I suppose. Vengeful spirits return as Pokemon, and the poison of the steelthorn twists the spirit into unrecognizable forms. But your iron will caused your spirit to persist and take on a monstrous form. Thus, the dragon."

"...you want me to what?"

"Mmm, difficult. Not only is your will exceptionally strong, your spirit has been reinforced and warped by the procedure the Garufa performed on you to grant you dominion over antimatter. Cleansing would be... difficult."

"Oh, don't give me that look. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Look, I'll make a deal with you. You tell me everything you know about the Garufa, and I'll perform the cleansing."

"Yes, I did say it would be difficult. But we have a Garufan sorceress, the reincarnation of one of the Protectors of Aevium, four parts of the Archetype, and an Interceptor. If anyone can do it, it's us."

"So do we have a deal?"

"Good. Alright, everyone out except Erin, Allen, Alice, Melia, Aelita, and Karen. Now, your Majesty, stay still, if you would."

* * *

> "That was quite fun! We should do that again some time!"
> 
> "Speak for yourself, bro, I'm exhausted. Ren, get in here."
> 
> "I'm not your pillow, Erin."
> 
> "Not my fault Nastasia built you with soft thighs. I'm stealing the couch."
> 
> "Venaaam."
> 
> "Melia, last time I let you sleep on me, you had a nightmare and punched me in the face when I tried to wake you up."
> 
> "Venaaaa~aam."
> 
> "Fiiine."
> 
> "Ah, so romantic~! Little dove, won't you let me sleep on your lap?"

"No. Everyone take a break. We'll reconvene in an hour so I can prep another whiteboard and figure out who the hell Dahlia is supposed to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axel (Garufan Inheritor {Aeromancy} 8/Garufan Interceptor {Revived} 1) [12/10/14/13/16/16]  
> \- Spellcasting (8)  
> \- Magical Knowledge (Runework)  
> \- Elemental Affinity (Flying (Locked))  
> \- War Caster  
> \- Minor Magical Affinity (Dragon)  
> \- Soulbinding (Ability - Gale Wings)  
> * Spiritbinding (Griseous)  
> \+ Unbound by Fate
> 
> Phoenix (Talonflame) (M) [Soulbound] @ Soul Stone  
> Ability: Gale Wings  
> Level: 85  
> EVs: 6 HP / 252 Atk / 252 Spe  
> Adamant Nature  
> \- Flare Blitz  
> \- Acrobatics  
> \- Tailwind  
> \- Quick Guard
> 
> Lumina (Skarmory) (F) @ Leftovers  
> Ability: Sturdy  
> Level: 85  
> EVs: 252 HP / 252 Def / 6 Spe  
> Bold Nature  
> \- Roost  
> \- Spikes  
> \- Whirlwind  
> \- Stealth Rock
> 
> Fafnir (Charizard) (M) @ Charizardite X  
> Ability: Solar Power  
> Level: 85  
> EVs: 6 HP / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
> Adamant Nature  
> \- Dragon Dance  
> \- Flare Blitz  
> \- Earthquake  
> \- Dragon Claw
> 
> Sylva (Noivern) (F) @ Life Orb  
> Ability: Infiltrator  
> Level: 85  
> EVs: 6 HP / 252 SpA / 252 Spe  
> Modest Nature  
> \- Dragon Pulse  
> \- Hurricane  
> \- Whirlwind  
> \- Roost
> 
> Tarrasque (Haxorus) (M) @ Lum Berry  
> Ability: Mold Breaker  
> Level: 85  
> EVs: 6 HP / 172 Atk / 80 SpD / 252 Spe  
> Timid Nature  
> \- Swords Dance  
> \- Outrage  
> \- Poison Jab  
> \- Iron Tail
> 
> Pierce (Fearow) (M) @ Fearow Crest  
> Ability: Sniper  
> Level: 85  
> EVs: 6 HP / 252 Atk / 252 Spe  
> Adamant Nature  
> \- Drill Peck  
> \- Drill Run  
> \- Roost  
> \- Return
> 
> Kima (Vaporeon) (M) @ Leftovers  
> Ability: Hydration  
> Level: 85  
> EVs: 252 HP / 6 SpA / 252 Spe  
> Hardy Nature  
> \- Dark Void (!)  
> \- Acid Armor  
> \- Aqua Ring  
> \- Transform (!)


	7. chapter 1d: a confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or: in which both our intrepid protagonist, the ostensibly heroic interceptor alain, and the villainous forces of team xen literally kidnap babies (with varying degrees of enthusiasm and success) [part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. it's been a while.  
> i was originally going to make this chapter and the next one part, but i was already having trouble writing it, so i'm releasing this on its lonesome.  
> to anyone still reading - thanks for sticking around so long.

For the first time in a very, very long time, Alain was surprised.

Maybe it was the fact that they'd gone to Goldenwood with Ren and Venam in tow, rather than alone with Melia. Maybe it was the fact that they'd summoned Adam from the Shadowification Lab. Hell, maybe it was that they now held six or seven lifetimes worth of memories inside of them. Somewhen, somehow an action had snowballed and changed their future. Which was good, since that meant they _could_ change some aspects of fate, and it proved that the Butterfree Effect applied to their time travelling shenaniganry. But in the short term?

It meant getting charge-tackled by an anxious ghost in a burlap Pikachu costume.

They'd fallen behind the group to "train up a bit", which, in their case, meant taking the train back to Gearen, doing most of the Help Center requests (they doubted they could take on Novae yet), going back to the Goldenwood, stealing a bunch of berries, and meeting Narcissa for the first time at the river, when she would use her Drifblim to help Mimikyu across.

 _Except_ , this time, the Mimikyu had locked eyes with Alain, practically _leapt_ across the river, phased into their bag, tapped a Premiere Ball they'd picked up hard enough to crack it open, _caught itself with their Pokeball_ , and was now aggressively cuddling into one of their arms, making guttural _cooing_ noises.

Alain awkwardly adjusted the wriggling pokemon in their arms, tucking it securely in their left arm where it seemed content to croon gently into the shadows formed by their duffel bag, before raising their right arm to engage in conversation with Narcissa, who stood aside her Drifblim, a mixture of mild confusion and rising interest building in her eyes.

"I swear this doesn't usually happen. I'm sorry about your Mimikyu."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow before speaking. "What is there to be sorry about?"

Alain felt a blush begin to creep up their face. They pointed at the Mimikyu, then pointed at Narcissa, who, in response, pulled out one of her own pokeballs. In a flash of red light, Narcissa's Mimikyu landed on her shoulder and began to nuzzle its trainer affectionately.

"My name is Narcissa, the ghost-type gym leader of Goldenleaf Town." Narcissa let a small smirk onto her face as Alain allowed their eyes to widen slightly, to feign surprise. "I found that Mimikyu as an egg, abandoned in the graveyard atop Amethyst Cave. It's been living in my gym ever since." 

"So it's not..."

Narcissa shook her head. "Even if she was, she seems to have chosen you as its trainer. But there are a few things I should tell you first." She withdrew her pokemon and approached, stopping a foot away and staring intently at the younger trainer.

"Firstly, she is still an infant. You will need to be careful to keep her safe. Second, she has some... unique abilities. I assume you are aware of the Ground-type move Earthquake?" She waited for Alain to affirm with a nod, eyes opening as they realised what Narcissa was insinuating. "When she hatched at Sheridan, the earth itself began to tremor as if hit by one. If she had it as an egg move, it would make her very powerful in her own right." Narcissa paused apprehensively. "But she doesn't."

Alain raised an eyebrow. In response, Narcissa simply handed them a small doll, the same most trainers used for target practice, pointed at Mimikyu, then pointed at the ground. They looked at the doll, shrugged, and threw it.

The doll hit the ground with a small _thud_ , and Mimikyu instantly turned its head towards the noise. Alain let her onto the ground as she clambered off them, releasing her vice grip on their shirt to investigate the doll, poking it with her claw-like tendrils. Then, in a single, fluid motion, Mimikyu leapt a few feet back and struck the ground with her tail.

The forest shook.

* * *

~~the sky burns~~

~~in another time, another place, the sisters miscalculate~~

~~the chosen succumbs to despair and is broken~~

~~the sea rises to claim the world in blood and fury~~

~~the destroyer consumes all life, save for one spirit, who hid among the ashes~~

~~the spirit absorbs the lives of those who were, those who could have been~~

~~it sends its power into a vessel, to fulfill a new purpose, directed by the hopes and dreams of those who once were~~

~~to drive back the sea, and return the land, so that their lives may flourish anew~~

* * *

"Ivysaur, Venam's Kiss!"

Venam's Ivysaur lunged forward, toxic energy spewing from its mouth as it went in for a savage blow. The opponent's Leavanny pivoted to the side a few seconds too late to avoid the super effective attack, twirling a half-turn before falling to the ground, fainted.

"Hell yeah!" Venam picked Ivysaur up in her arms as Ren and Melia provided light applause in the background. "I knew you could do it, little bud!" Ivysaur gave a delighted chirp as Venam's white-haired opponent cradled their injured Leavanny in their arms and gave a small grin.

"It would appear I have been bested, Madame Venam. Thus, I award you wi..."

The cave shook violently. A sound like splintering glass rang out from the direction of the cave's entrance, while deep below, a bellowing roar reverberated through the ground.

Beat.

"The hell was that?" Ren asked, eyes darting the direction they came from.

"Whatever it was, it sounded pretty dangerous."

"Shit, Alain's still out there! C'mon, we gotta go get them!" In the blink of an eye, Melia ran for the entrance, a pokeball already in hand. Venam glanced at Ren momentarily.

"Did she just curse?" Ren shrugged before running after her, followed shortly by Venam.

The cave shook twice more as they ran, the same splintering screech from outside, growing louder as they approached. Finally, they breached the entrance and stepped into the sunlight, ready to confront whatever was out there.

* * *

The ground shook as if a bell, struck by the heavy mallet of Mimikyu's tail. In an instant, a crown of grey rock sprung upwards, dwarfing the small pokemon and forming a protective cage around it. At the same time, the rocks surged forward in a wave of upturned dirt and sharp stone, a trail of destruction leading towards the dropped doll. With a resounding crashing of crystal, a single, jagged, obsidian spire surged upwards, coming up short a few feet from the doll.

At once, all the spines receded. Mimikyu glared at the doll as if it had killed her parents. Narcissa gave Alain an awkward glance.

"She's not very accurate with that move yet. It's not something her species learns naturally, and she's still quite young. Plus, I'm pretty sure those spines block her vision."

Seemingly undeterred, the Mimikyu tried again, the same black spikes of rock growing and lurching forward. This time, the trail of spines veered to the left, very nearly missing a pair of Finneon swimming in the river. On the third hit, Mimikyu finally managed to hit the doll, cutting it cleanly in half with a savage stalagmite. Satisfied, the Mimikyu reached outwards with shadowy claws and latched onto Alain's arms, pulling itself up into their embrace and softly cooing again.

Alain looked at Mimikyu, and then looked back at Narcissa. "Thank you," they signed, "for everything."

The pounding of footsteps echoed out, and a few moments later, Alain's companions emerged from the mouth of the cave, pokeballs in hand. Alain saw Venam relax her shoulders as she saw them safe.

"Yo, dork, Melia got spooked by the noises and dragged us out here to see if you were alright." At this, Venam looked pointedly at Melia. "I told you they'd be fine, didn't I?"

Melia blushed. "Y-you didn't know that!" she shouted indignantly. Venam stuck her tongue out at the younger girl and turned back to Alain, only now noticing Narcissa stood aside them. Her two companions followed her gaze, and Alain watched, a creeping dread settling in their stomach, as Ren and Narcissa locked eyes.

Oh, _no._

The air grew still as Ren and Narcissa stared each other down. Alain swallowed reflexively, tightening their grip of the Mimikyu, and slowly placed their left hand in their bag.

_> vctn advise_

A gentle halo of sparks appeared around their wrist. Thankfully, Narcissa was too fixated on Ren, who was beginning to move towards her, to notice.

_> MGRN: I predict an 86.1% chance of a belligerent encounter, with a further 15.5% chance of physical violence. Your intervention is recommended. Based on your prior history with these individuals, I recommend inviting Narcissa to join you for lunch, hopefully fostering constructive conversation. If violence breaks out before you are able to act, I recommend direct intervention. If you are injured in their fight, it may cause them to cease hostilities and be open to cooperation. _

_> Alain: Thanks, Josh. I appreciate the help._

_> MGRN: I aim to please._

In a series of quick strides, Ren closed the distance between him and Narcissa, hands in his pockets, face kept carefully neutral. Narcissa mirrored his expression.

"Ren."

"Narcissa."

Beat. Alain backed up slightly, holding Mimikyu closer to their chest. From the corner of their eye, they saw Venam and Melia move closer, uncertainty and confusion in their eyes.

"Your mother misses you. She's starting to get worried."

"Then she can call me."

"Ren..."

"I told her already that I'm not coming back until I'm strong enough to take _you_ on."

"Ren, please..."

Ren was shouting now. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened at the Radio Tower. But just because you're hurt doesn't mean you get to force everyone out!" 

Melia stepped forward, hands raised in a calming gesture. "Ren, please calm down."

"No!" Melia flinched as Ren bowled forward, fists clenched. Alain put their hand on her shoulder. "Literally _two days ago_ , I had to pull a tourist out of a fight he'd gotten into with Sariah! He got his arm broken for asking for directions! The day before _that_ , I had to interrupt my research trip for Professor Jenner because Greg got his windows broken again! The guy lives like a mile outside of town! I am _sick_ and _tired_ of the way our people force everyone out!"

"So am I, dammit!" 

Stunned silence. Narcissa's usual expression of quiet tranquility had twisted into something desperate and pleading, the look a mother might give to an angry child. Alain subtly moved a bit closer in case either party came to blows, though from Ren's now shocked expression, it seemed unlikely.

When Narcissa spoke again, it was quieter, with a resolve that hadn't been apparent before. "I can't just snap my fingers and fix it, Ren, no matter how much you might want me to. There is so much hatred in that town, but it's still my home." She looked Ren in the eyes. " _Our_ home. Not everything can be fixed by beating up the strongest trainer around, especially when you'll have to live with them afterward."

Ren just stared blankly, the rage simply leaving his body. Alain cleared their throat. Ren and Narcissa looked at them, still a bit rattled from their argument.

"Well. It's obvious you two have some... unresolved issues that you'd like to address. I know a great lunch spot near hear. How about we discuss this over a picnic?"

Melia and Venam looked at each other and nodded. Ren and Narcissa took a bit longer to respond. Venam pointed at Ren.

"He owes us an explanation, right?"

"Definitely," Alain signed back. "Alright, everyone back in the cave. I brought sandwiches."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alain (Garufan Interceptor {Trainer} 8/Garufan Inheritor 2)
> 
> Arin (Ralts) (M)  
> Level: 17  
> \- Teleport  
> \- Secret Sword (!)  
> \- Confusion  
> \- Magical Leaf
> 
> Josephine (Magearna)  
> Level: 20  
> \- Crafty Shield  
> \- Aurora Beam  
> \- Iron Head  
> \- Fleur Cannon
> 
> Rachel (Mimikyu)  
> Ability: Disguise  
> Level: 6  
> EVs: 252 Atk / 6 Def / 252 Spe  
> Lonely Nature  
> IVs: 2 HP / 28 Atk / 28 Def / 30 SpA / 12 SpD / 30 Spe  
> \- Shadow Sneak  
> \- Precipice Blades(!)  
> \- Scratch  
> \- Copycat


	8. chapter 1e: clash at goldenwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or: in which both our intrepid protagonist, the ostensibly heroic interceptor alain, and the villainous forces of team xen literally kidnap babies (with varying degrees of enthusiasm and success) [part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect Chapter 1 to take nearly this long. Lot to say, not a lot of story time to say it, I suppose.  
> Might start writing future chapters earlier, though I do care quite a bit about continuity.
> 
> Do tell me if my characterization on Venam seems a bit off. I've always seen her as a bit insecure, hiding it with brashness and vulgarity, but a good person at heart. That being said, she *did* try to scam some engineers out of their pay at one point, so I don't know.

"So how do you know about this place anyway?" Melia took a bite out of her sandwich as she looked at Alain quizzically.

_I'm from the future and you're secretly a god._

Alain gave a noncommittal shrug and kept eating. "Alternate route through the forest. Used to come here a lot."

Melia just nodded and turned towards Ren and Narcissa, who were still talking intently about their plans for Goldenleaf Town.

"So." The two trainers paused and looked at her. "Are you two good?"

Ren looked at Narcissa and nodded slowly. "I think I'm starting to understand why strongest trainer diplomacy is such a bad idea. Sorry for insulting your dead husband."

Narcissa returned the glance and nodded. "Our town needs a leader, not a despot. But displays of power make for a good message, if nothing else. We have something adjacent to a plan in the works, at least, but it will take time to put all the pieces in place."

Alain nodded. Their staged battle with Narcissa had worked well last time, and they were pretty sure Ren was strong enough to take Narcissa in a straight fight.

Hopefully.

Maybe.

They'd talk with him later about sparring. That should be enough.

The faint sound of footsteps from the direction of the cave caught their attention. They turned towards the figure who approached their little picnic spot. It was Mars, followed shortly by their Leavanny.

"Venam Vasile, I come bearing a gift for your victory against me."

Huh. That was new.

That being said, Mars was one of their allies. Couldn't hurt to give them a gift, right? 

_> vctn scan Leavanny_

_> Scanning..._

Venam stood, a cocky grin on her face, and walked over to Mars. "And here I was thinking you'd forgotten about that. Y'know, it actually slipped my mind that you hadn't given me anything for beating you."

Mars gave a small smile, an expression Alain had become familiar with in their dealings with their kind. "A lesser trainer might have neglected their duties. But you have bested a member of the Culvier Clan. That merits a reward of some kind." 

They thrust their hand outward and revealed within it a shining crystal, tapered at one end, unmistakably part of a larger whole. Venam's eyebrows shot up, a worried expression crossing her face. She closed Mars' hand around the Star Shard.

"I can't accept this."

An eyebrow raise from Mars. "I assure you this is not intended as monetary compensation, Miss Vasile. It is something infinitely more valuable."

"Then I definitely can't..."

Mars flipped their hand around, placing the shard gently into Venam's palm. "Miss Vasile, I came..."

Venam groaned. "Please, call me Venam. Miss Vasile makes me sound like my mom."

Mars nodded, before continuing, their Leavanny miming their motions behind them. "As I was saying, I to this region with my clan for only two reasons. The first was to train the youngest of our members - a challenger who will undoubtedly become the strongest of us all." They paused before continuing, looking over Venam's shoulder as if ensuring the other trainers were not listening.

 _> vctn observe_ _toss_

Melia was half-watching Venam and half-listening to Ren and Narcissa, who had begun plotting again, now vividly describing exactly how they would dramatize their clash for maximum effect. Alain had shifted from their spot at the blanket behind a tree, throwing one of VCTN's sparks closer to their conversation to listen.

Mars turned back to Venam, dropping their voice to a more hushed tone. "The second was to allow a certain prophecy the opportunity to come to fruition."

_What._

"What?"

"You see, in our homeland of Alola, there is a prophecy written in transliterated ancient Mieran. It states that in the newest landmass to stem from the Earth, there will be a trainer strong enough to defeat all of our members. It is to this trainer we should entrust the five shards of an ancient star, so that they will have the strength to stop the end of all things."

Venam swallowed. "H-hey, that's not... I'm the weakest Gym Leader in this goddamn League, you shouldn't really be..."

Mars put one of their hands on Venam's shoulders. "I know what I saw in you when you battled. There are many kinds of strength, and the stars would be useless in the hands of one who purely desires them for their power. You have a good heart, and I believe you and your allies can prevail."

"But the prophecy... there's no way I can beat all five of you."

Mars and their Leavanny shrugged. "There may have been an error in translation. I, for one, have always favored the interpretation that there were multiple trainers of prophecy. Besides..."

They turned and looked straight at the branch where VCTN was lodged.

"In this region, prophecy has always held little meaning."

_Huh. Interesting._

_> Scan complete. Physical specifications stored._

Mars turned back towards the cave and left, undoubtedly to take their post back up. Venam stared at the shard in her hand for a long time, holding it gingerly by her fingertips as if she were scared to touch it. Alain walked up from behind her, making sure their footfalls were audible. Venam turned towards them, already a facade of easy confidence on her face to hide her nervousness.

"Well, they were a real hoot. Were you listening in on our conversation there?"

Alain tilted their head. "I was. Something about a prophecy, right?"

They saw Venam's bold grin drop, as she looked at the star shard in her palm. "Right. You wouldn't happen to know..."

"I've met two. The challenger was around my level - fought them in the hotel, and they left to get stronger. The other was in the top floor of the Aqua Building and destroyed me with their Kadabra. Wouldn't recommend fighting them just yet."

Venam looked Alain dead in the eye.. "I'm a poison-type specialist. Am I seriously going to need to fight a Kadabra?"

"And maybe an Alakazam, given Mars had a Leavanny."

She sighed, scowling. "Great."

"Well, I don't think _you_ need to fight it. You heard what Mars said - if we all get one of these Star Shards, and maybe you get two or whatever, we can fulfill this stupid prophecy together. Or maybe not. Hopefully the world won't end in our lifetimes and it's one of those inherited prophecies."

"Right."

Alain saw Venam staring into the shard, her shoulders slumping and obviously deep in thought, only half looking at their hands as they signed. They reached out to tap her shoulder, before thinking better of it and clearing their throat to catch her attention.

"Look on the bright side. You've got a fifth of a prophecy done. That's more than some people can claim in their lives. Now, c'mon, let's go eat."

* * *

"...Alain, right? What a weird name. Did your parents hate you or somethin'?"

They'd made it through the Zen blockade easily, despite Narcissa predictably splitting off to protect Goldenleaf from the Xen who had blocked off the exit to Route 4. Ren and Venam were handling Eli and Sharon, while Melia went up to help Alain fight Zetta.

They didn't have the energy to perform the [Purification] just yet- they'd hopefully have enough for Rift Galvantula, but they'd have to come back and help Gyarados later. 

Alain tuned back into the conversation (gods above, Zetta talked a lot) as Melia made her exclamation of unfairness and Zetta taunted his... sister? Gene donor? Whatever.

"Sayonara, you mute weirdo."

The battle went well enough - they immediately snagged his Shadow Grimer, and Arin easily took out most of his team, with Rachel switching in just in time to phase through Minior's Self Destruct and chip down Type:Null with Scratch. They got sucked into the Rift, fought the Rift Gyarados, got saved by Melia, and took the train back to Gearen, Ren and Venam in tow as the Misfortunate Duo made their escape.

It was only there on that train, watching as the leaves gently receded from that brilliant gold to a more mundane green, Ren chatting quietly with his mother after calling her in a panic to make sure she was alright, Venam letting Melia nap on her shoulder, that they realized something.

_> vctn advise_

_> MGRN: Mx. Interceptor? What seems to be the matter?_

_> Alain: How much do you remember about the last half hour or so?_

_> MGRN: You got onto the train after escaping the Xen blockade. Is there anything specific you want me to recall?_

_> Alain: Yeah. Did anyone say my name?_

_> MGRN: I don't believe so. Your three companions stayed quiet throughout your escape, and none of them addressed you by name. You didn't speak much either, as I recall. Tuned Zetta out completely._

_> Alain: Then how does Zetta know who I am?_

_> MGRN: Ah.  
_ _> MGRN: This is troubling.  
_ _> MGRN: Please hold._

_> VCTN: Do you consent to having the past 1728 seconds of visual/audio input analyzed by [MGRN.aic]? Reply y/n._

_> Alain: y_

_> VCTN: Sending..._

_> MGRN: Analysis confirms that Zetta could not have learned your name from any of your companions.  
_ _> MGRN: This leads to the troubling conclusion that Team Xen is in fact aware of your presence, and it was enough of a factor for Zetta to be informed of your name.  
> MGRN: However, considering Team Xen has not changed any of their actions as of yet, it is likely they do not want you to know that they are aware of you._

_> Alain: Well now we know. That's good at least._

_> MGRN: It is highly likely that Team Xen will be tracking your location.  
_ _> MGRN: I would advise that you take care in your journeys not to attract too much attention.  
_ _> MGRN: Alternatively, you moved quite swiftly through the region on your last few lives.  
_ _> MGRN: Going as quickly as possible and attracting attention might help dissuade them from openly opposing you.  
_ _> MGRN: A method which I will henceforth dub "The Risa Raider Approach to Publicity"._

 _> Alain: Heh.  
_ _> Alain: What about the other Interceptor Project vessels?_

 _> MGRN: Not ready quite yet.  
_ _> MGRN: Besides, you've not explained any of this to your companions yet.  
> MGRN: It would certainly be jarring if you simply grew a new face.  
> MGRN: That reminds me.  
_ _> MGRN: Why haven't you told them about your situation?  
_ _> MGRN: You know you can trust them, so I know it's not that._

_> MGRN: ...Alain?_

_> Alain: Later. Train's stopping._

_> MGRN: ...of course._

* * *

Everything continued as it had before, after that. Melia tried to fight Madelis alone and failed, forcing her to use Metronome to escape. Crescent whisked Jenner away into the Altered Realm. Madelis started the Xen incursion of Gearen City, and once more Alain stood face to face with Venam.

She looked angry. Of course she did - her best friend (and crush) just teleported to who knows where, and now she had to stay behind to help a perfect stranger when she could've been out looking for Melia, on top of Team Xen invading her city. She had no reason to trust them. She'd only known them for a day.

They'd known her for a lifetime.

Venam inhaled deeply before taking up a fighting stance. "Look, even with how high the stakes are, I'm not going to let you get hurt if you don't know what you're doing. I'm going all out. If you can't face me giving it my all, then you can't help us."

She was scared. They knew here well enough to know when she was scared and faking it for the sake of her friends. They'd helped her work through that a dozen times over.

_Just tell her. Tell her about the Stormchasers and what's going to happen in that cave. Tell her what's going to happen. Tell her so she doesn't have a reason to be scared anymore._

Alain looked down pensively, before meeting her eyes from across the stadium. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Venam smirked, some of that false confidence seeping back into her. "Good."

The battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Current Power Level: 1.354 / 400 MLtn (0.3385%)  
> > Current Sources:  
> > \- Solar Array: .030 MLtn / day x 240 array (7.2 MLtn / day) (1.8% / day)  
> > Current Projects:  
> > LeavannyArmor (Fire Res., Flying Res.) [Est. Power Drain: 50 Ltn]
> 
> Alain (Garufan Interceptor {Trainer} 8/Garufan Inheritor 2)
> 
> Arin (Ralts) (M)  
> Level: 19  
> \- Teleport  
> \- Secret Sword (!)  
> \- Confusion  
> \- Magical Leaf
> 
> Josephine (Magearna)  
> Level: 20  
> \- Crafty Shield  
> \- Aurora Beam  
> \- Iron Head  
> \- Fleur Cannon
> 
> Rachel (Mimikyu) (F)  
> Level: 16  
> \- Shadow Sneak  
> \- Precipice Blades(!)  
> \- Scratch  
> \- Mimic
> 
> Next chapter will be the end of Chapter 1, and boy howdy have I never written a proper fight scene before. This should be interesting.


End file.
